Cassidy DeSouna
by marielu972
Summary: La jeune Cassidy n'a pas eue la vie facile. Fille d'Angel et d'une bohémienne, elle sera prête à tout pour son père. Ceci n'est qu'une fiche pour présenter le personnage. J'attend vos avis avant de continuer. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires !


_Fiche_

_Nom : _Deathwok

_Prénoms : _Cassandre Phénicie

_Surnom : _Cassidy, Cassandre La redoutable, Phénix

_Nom de jeune fille : _DeSounaLiam (en 1981 Angel qui en a marre de « gâcher » la vie de sa fille décide à son énième renaissance de la déclarer pour qu'elle est une vie normale)

_Adresse _: Angleterre, Roumanie, Sunnydale, Los Angeles puis à la fin d'Angel elle retourne en Angleterre

_Père: _William « Liam » alias Angel / Angélus

_Mère : _Phénicie DeSouna

_Mère adoptive:_Malenka DeSouna

_Frère: _Connor

_Mari: _ Lorne Deathwok

_Enfants: _Winifred Willow Cordélia Deathwok et Connor Williams Doyle Deathwok

_Particularité: _elle a été humaine puis vampire, puis phénix et redevient humaine elle a plusieurs tatouages dont un phénix sur le dos, un W sur le cou et un ange sur l'avant-bras.

_Autre famille: _Les gitans de Roumanie

_Histoire :_ Si il y a quelqu'un qui a souffert des agissements d' Angel c'est bien sa fille. Cassandre dont le nom de famille de l'époque est inconnu nait 5ans avant la transformation d'Angel. Elevée par sa mère, une servante gitane du nom de Phénicie, elle ne voit que rarement son père. Quand sa mère meurt alors qu'elle n'a que 20ans, Angélus décide de s'occuper de sa fille, malgré les menaces de Darla puis de Spike. Très vite, la jeune fille d'une beauté incroyable et à la moralité douteuse aide les vampires à se faire des victimes. Séduit par son talent, Spike demande à Angel de la transformer en vampire avant qu'elle ne meurt, car elle approchait des 40 ans. Ce dernier refuse alors Spike s'en charge sans rien dire aux autres. Malheureusement, le sang de Cassandre étant délicieux, il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de boire, provoquant le coma de la pauvre victime. Malgré qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, Angélus adorait sa fille et fou de douleur, il parcourut la terre entière pour trouver un remède. Il rencontre un chaman qui accepta de l'aider. Il transforma Cassandre en phénix, se qui voulait dire qu'elle mourra à chaque fois de vieillesse mais renaitra de ses cendres car elle était un vampire. Cassandre devint rapidement la plus féroce d'entre eux pour la plus grande fierté de son père.

Quand Angélus retrouve son âme, Cassandre abandonna les autres pour suivre son père. Elle renonça au sang humain pour celui des animaux et dût contenir sa soif de mort. En 1981, lors de son énième renaissance, Angel était au plus mal de sa forme et décida de mourir. Mais avant il la déclara à l'état civil pour qu'elle est une vie normale. Cassandre la redoutable devint Cassandre Phénicie DeSouna-Liam. Lorsqu'elle eut 4ans, il l'envoya à Sunnydale pour qu'elle vive avec la dernière descendante de la famille de Phénicie qui se fit passer pour sa tante. Enfin sa c'est l'histoire officielle, celle que tous connait. En vérité, Cassandre a fait quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose qui prouva son amour inconditionelle envers son père. Elle cacha à tous qu'en faite, elle n'a jamais perdue son ame ! Quand elle fut transformée en vampire-phénix, Cassandre comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait toujours son âme. Voulant à tout prix rester avec son père, elle décida de feindre aimer boire du sang, perdant à chaque meurtre un peu de sa raison. Angel ne le sut que plusieurs siècles après, quand la folie de Cassandre fut révélee au grand jour. Mais revenons à son arrivée à Sunnydale. Dès le départ, Cassandre apprit à se fondre dans la masse. Le jour de sa rentrée à la maternelle, elle rencontra deux personnes qui devinrent ses meilleurs amis pour toujours, Willow Rosenberg et Alexandre Harris qui la rebaptisèrent Cassidy, prénom mieux adaptés à leur bouche enfantine, surnom qui lui resta toute sa vie. Elle rencontre aussi Cordélia Chase, et est la seule personne que cette dernière craint (personne ne sait se que Cassidy a montré à Cordy). Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'ils rentrent tous au lycée, une nouvelle élève arrive. Il s'agit de Buffy Summers. Cassidy se rend tout de suite compte que c'est la Tueuse à cause de son odeur. Dans un même temps Angel arrive à Sunnydale. Alors que la jeune fille pense que son père est là pour elle, elle découvre que c'est la tueuse qui l'intéresse. Cassidy entre dans une colère noire et ne pardonna jamais à Buffy d'être le centre d'intérêt d'Angel. Quand Buffy le tua, Cassidy fut désespérée. Chaque jour qui passait augmentait sa peine et elle décida d'en finir et de sautée d'une falaise. Juste avant de sautée, le Scooby-Gang accompagné d'Angel qui était revenu à la vie quelques temps avant, arriva. Cassidy expliqua alors que son dégout de la vie avait commencé bien avant la mort de son père, car elle ne supportait pas de passée après la Tueuse, et elle sauta. Etant en quelque sorte immortelle, elle ne mourut pas mais resta longtemps à l'hôpital. Quelques années après, Angel avoua que la voir sauter avait été la pire chose qu'il avait vue de sa vie, et que ça n'avait jamais arrêté de le hanter. Quand il partit, Cassidy commença l'aller-retour entre L.A et Sunnydale. C'est ainsi qu'elle revit Doyle, un vieil ami à elle qui malheureusement mourut, et qu'elle rencontra Lorne Deathwok, un démon ami d'Angel. Elle fut tout de suite charmée par son caractère, puis tomba vraiment amoureuse. Voyant que son séjour s'éternisait, Cordélia qui la connait bien et avait compris ses sentiments lui conseilla de chantée devant lui pour qu'il lise en elle. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, elle débarqua dans son bar et lui chanta un extrait de « True Colors ». Lorne comprit et lui montra que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Angel ne le découvrit qu'au départ de Cassidy pour Sunnydale, car elle craignait sa réaction. Devant elle il fit comme si sa ne le touchait pas mais il prit Lorne à part après son départ pour lui dire que si il faisait souffrir sa fille, il n'hésiterait pas à le renvoyer dans sa dimension. Quelques années plus tard, alors que La Bouche De l'Enfer s'ouvre à Sunnydale, Cassidy, fiancée à Lorne, découvre qu'elle attend un bébé. Elle appelle Angel pour le prévenir et il lui demanda de venir pour être en sécurité, se qu'approuva Buffy avec qui elle s'était « réconciliée » entre temps. Néanmoins, inquiète pour ses proches, elle ne part pas et gare sa voiture à la sortie de la ville, d'où elle vit sa destruction. Elle y fut rejointe par ses amis. Rassurée sur leurs sorts, elle partit pour L.A. On l'y revoit un mois plus tard, mariée à Lorne et travaillant comme directrice adjointe du département spectacle de Wolfram & Hart. On ne s'est pas en quoi cela consiste précisément, car c'est plutôt Lorne qui en tant que directeur, s'occupe de tout. On la voit toujours en train de taper à l'ordinateur. On découvre aussi à la fin d'un épisode qu'elle veille sur Connor son petit frère, qu'elle n'a pas oublié. A la mort de Fred, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, Cassidy se sent perdue mais tente de gardée la face car son accouchement est proche. Quand Connor est de retour et retrouve la mémoire, le trop plein d'émotion déclenche l'accouchement de la jeune fille qui accouche d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille (Winifred Willow Cordélia Deathwok et Connor Williams Doyle Deathwok) dont les prénoms représentent les héros de Cassidy. Le prénom William est mis au pluriel car il concerne non seulement Angel anciennement appelé Liam mais aussi Spike ou William Le Sanguinaire. Quand Angel apprend que l'Apocalypse est proche, il met sa fille et ses petits-enfants dans le premier avion pour l'Angleterre, où elle rejoignit Giles. Dans la bande-dessinée, on apprend que Cassidy, Giles et les enfants sont partis dans une autre dimension avant l'Apocalypse.


End file.
